The present disclosure relates to a wireless remote control terminal capable of remote-controlling an information processing apparatus such as a television receiver through interactive wireless communication, and to an information processing apparatus remote-controlled by the remote control terminal.
In the field of remote control terminals for remote-controlling an information processing apparatus such as a television receiver, infrared remote controls using infrared communications are the mainstream. However, an infrared ray from the infrared remote control has high directivity. Because of this, it is necessary for a user to direct an infrared light emitting section of the remote control toward a control-target apparatus. To the contrary, a radio wave has relatively low directivity. In view of this, recently, RF (Radio frequency) remote controls using high-frequency radio waves have been developed and are becoming the mainstream. Further, some organizations attempt to standardize the standard of RF remote controls.
For example, ZigBee (registered trademark) is the standard of the specification of the network layer, the security layer, and the application layer. ZigBee (registered trademark) is in conformity with the near field communication standard IEEE (registered trademark) (Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers) 802.15.4, and is a higher-level system of IEEE (registered trademark) 802.15.4. Further, based on IEEE (registered trademark) 802.15.4., an industry organization has standardized, as a RF remote control standard, ZigBee (registered trademark) RF4CE (Radio frequency for Consumer Electronics).
For example, each of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-034294 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1) and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-272984 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 2) discloses a technology of a control terminal controlling an information processing apparatus such as a television receiver by using RF radio signals such as RF4CE.